Forum:Revamping the front page
I've been thinking in revamp the front page. I would like to imitate the style of the Official Vocaloid. Do it minimalist, with some simple vocaloid references, utilize the Vocaloid's font style and maybe add some navigation buttons. Already I tested the linear-gradient template from Wikipedia. I think I can manage to do something visually attractive. Adept-eX 22:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well since I have no idea or plans to revamp the front page myself I'd be glad to let you have a dig at it. I lack the tools myself to re-design it as well or the ambition/desire to do so. I kinda like the forum on the front page though... I'd like that to stay. Otherwise, yeaj, aside from wanting to see it beforehand its fine and even if we don't like it I'd still let you re-design another. This is my wo of being made beaucrat right back when it happened, I'm fine as a regluar editor but a waste as a beaucrat because I REALLY can't do anything like this. One-Winged Hawk 22:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, luckily I'm have experience with graphics editing programs. If this results well you can consider ask any help in terms of image editing or something similar :P Adept-eX 22:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the double-post, but I started to design part of the front page. Actually I have the progress in Sandbox, so you can check how it looks there. I managed to imitate the style of Vocaloid.com , but instead of purple I'm using turquoise due its one of the main colors on the Vocaloid Editor. Any critique, comment or suggestion is welcome Adept-eX 15:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::If theres one thing I can faithfully clarify right here and now, its that there is no such thing as "double posting" on a wikia forum. O.o One-Winged Hawk 17:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I forgot to coment on th e sandbox before I hit "pubish". Whoops. Looks okay so far. Be careful not to copy the site exactly though, because theres a issue of copyright also on that. Not enugh at the moment to really comment on it, if need be template stuff so its easy to move things around on the page and delete/add things if you want. I have no cribs, dummy templates can be deleted just as easy as creating them. Wait... Now I think of it its actually easier to delete things then make them on a wikia. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it's looking good. You did a great job Adept owo :::... :::Even though this isn't about the front page, but the half white background of this wiki is kinda... Bugging me. That can be changed, right...? Unknown.System 15:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I can do something about it. First I want to fix the other templates from the front page, and then I'm going to fix the thing about the background's image Adept-eX 20:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, now I revamped the Current Voicebanks Template, the next step is fix the appearence of the poll and the rotatory videos. I will need create some simple but eye-catching logos for some sections, like the guidelines and notices because they tend to be unnoticed at firs sight. I think during the week I will end with it (a kinda busy =/). Adept-eX 18:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I think I prefer what you've done so far, since "Miku blue/green" always felt so un-neutral, like we're a little bias towards all other Voclaoids. I did note that the Spanish vocaloid wikia already has the same ideas... We borrowing ideas? Lol. Saying that I already know their not below adding images form this wikia so why not? My reaction was when I saw it "why 'ello 'Mikuboxy' named file, fancy seeing you here." Now that it matters since some of these images are hard to find and their in the public sector anyway, by the Gnu whats-it-called-thingy-ma-jig-what-ya-may-call-it they can do that. But its still funny to see it going on. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 19:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :It was bias, that's why I did it, because Miku is the most recognized Vocaloid. :I like the revamp, but that cyan is a bit too bright for me. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, was my previous comment too serious sounding? I was hoping it would come off as a little bit more silly then it appears to have done. You think I'd crib about Miku? Half the readers only come here for Miku. XD One-Winged Hawk 23:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::@Bunai Well, you have to consider that my notebook's monitor has not too much bright, besides I have a fetish for the electric colors, LOL. I'm going to test how looks the headers on other monitors, if looks too bright then it going to cause troubles for reading. Originally I used deep turquoise as bg color, maybe I will need change it for medium turquoise or robin egg blue. Adept-eX 13:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a big gap on the top center, will that be... A header or a slider there? Unknown.System 13:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you post a screenshot, please? Adept-eX 13:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Here. ::I guess they're ads...? A waste of space, really... Unknown.System 13:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, great! Those damn ads. I haven't that problem because I have Ad-block installed. I'm going to see how I can fix =/. However, thanks for the advice Adept-eX 14:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Working round those ads is a bitch. Kind of why I sit in monobook all the time, the ads are out of the way. I only switch when I have to. BTW I'm turning the chat off this weekend, the trials over and no one is using it. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, the chat didn't work probably because the people prefer use the comment system (which I'm beginning to dispese =/) . Anyway I want to change the color of the news' header. However I still thinking which color should I use. One possibility was yellow, the other one was a shade of magenta. The idea it's make to contrast with the rest of the page, so in that way the people will take it attention immediately Adept-eX 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Comments aren't for everyone and so far we've have no youtardness level comments yet. One or two people who can't read articles, thats about it and the "I love Len" level. One-Winged Hawk 20:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::@Angel Emfrbl. I don't read sarcasm or joking too well online. :::@Adept-eX. It is the blue used in the "Current Poll" is what appears balanced to me. :::I can try to move the top box around so it isn't messing with the ad space. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::We all suffer from this at times. I usually mark messages with J/K, Lol or XD to indicate I'm not being serious. Sarcasm comes with ¬_¬ as a emoticon. Yeah... I'm from that early 00's era who used emoticons a lot to express ourselves on the net. These days th overuse of emoticons is mocked but it was once fine to use. One-Winged Hawk 20:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay its me Angel Emfrbl, (not on my normal computer), I'm going to have to ask the text at the top of the page be changed to a different colour to make it stand out more. It really hurts the eyes when your on newikialook template and doesn't show up on monobook. Its usually best to choose a colour very different to the background. 12:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC)